wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/78
=The World's Cheapest Car Is Unveiled= * Deluxe Golfcart Unfit for Highway * The car designed by the French, built by the Indians, and purchased by the utterly insane. --Careax 07:09, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * "And look, with this car I can still walk. Just don't ask me that question again after I've driven it through a Bombay rush hour." --Careax 07:12, 19 January 2008 (UTC) =A Frog On A Toy Motorcycle= * Hugo Chavez: born to ride! --Careax 07:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) * Kermit here is almost as cool as that waterskiing squirrel. - The Lake Effect 10:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *Frenching The Prince of Underbone =Hugo Chavez Announces Release Of FARC Hostages= * Now when I fart it's your patriotic duty to tell the evil capitalist forgin press how good it smells. 18:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Now I might be fat and I might be ugly, but I am definitely NOT a FARCer!" --Careax 07:08, 19 January 2008 (UTC) =Bhutto's Son Leads Pakistan People's Party= * ...from the other side of the world and in a Kevlar body suit! --Careax 04:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * Perhaps we should just follow suit and elect the Bush girls to power? - The Lake Effect 10:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Girl Power! Free beads and Girls Gone Wild DVD with every vote! --Careax 07:05, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Good Lord this poor guy should be getting elected President of his Frat not of a political party. 21:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Priceless Inheritance Passed onto 3rd Generation =Officials Move Iditarod Further North For Better Snow= * The race to find Ted Stevens' fabled Bridge to Nowhere begins! --Careax 04:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * The... Idiotarian Trail? --Bi 09:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) * Has Anyone Seen My Reindeer? =Italian Garbage Strike Enters Third Week= * *sniff* Italy smells better than usual. 00:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Italian produce exports to American Olive Garden restaurants set to soar. --Careax 04:44, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * Lovers Strolling Alongside Local Park =Man Inspects Train Wheels= * Hey buddy, I have a message from Tony Little... "YOU CAN DO IT!!" --Careax 04:52, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * "Don't give out now, arms! 1001... 1002... OW!" =Palestinian Authority President Abbas Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= * A bird in the Bush is worth two up the Abbas. --Careax 04:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * "Come along George. They've already seen your 'disappearing credibility' magic trick." --Careax 04:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) =Saudi King Abdullah Meets The Greatest President Ever= * "What do ya think of ma bling, homes?" --Careax 04:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) * How do you like your new collar boy? yes yes you look good in your new collar. 19:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =The Greatest President Ever Performs Sword Dance With Saudi Prince Salman= * "Girlfriend, you have no idea how jealous Dick is going to be of this Prada sabre !" --Careax 06:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) * I wish I knew how to quit you. Eviltwin 20:14, 18 January 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Tours Ancient Synagogue= * "Rabbi, I'm surprised they didn't come back and retrofit it after they invented roofs." --Careax 05:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) * "Where I come from we call this an Alamo." --Careax 05:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) =Ferrari Introduces Bio-fuel Sportscar= Bio-fuel? The French have now taken over Italian sports car manufacturing! 19:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Democrats Debate In Las Vegas= * "Let's all give my fabulous haircut a round of applause!" --Careax 06:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =Mitt Romney Wins Michigan GOP Primary= Gosh how did a liberal who put twice as much money into his campaign as everyone else win in Michigan? 19:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Money Makes GOP Go Round * "Daddy always told me you people were suckers. But I never believed him until now!" --Careax 07:02, 19 January 2008 (UTC)